


the two of us are just young gods

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Aromantic Derek (mentioned), Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Stiles and Boyd are soulmates, all other ships are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stoyd week: crossing time and space.</p>
<p>Stiles meets his soulmate at a coffee shop.</p>
<p>Which is kind of ironic, really, because he used to fantasize about bumping into the love of his life while getting a coffee somewhere, falling in love with the scent of coffee in the air and rain pouring down outside. (It’s always raining when he thinks about it, he doesn’t know why.)</p>
<p>But he never thought it’d be on a space station light years away from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the two of us are just young gods

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132554089009/stoyd-week-crossing-time-and-space-tags-space

Stiles meets his soulmate at a coffee shop.

Which is kind of ironic, really, because he used to fantasize about bumping into the love of his life while getting a coffee somewhere, falling in love with the scent of coffee in the air and rain pouring down outside. (It’s always raining when he thinks about it, he doesn’t know why.)

But he never thought it’d be on a space station light years away from Earth.

It’s a docking station, conveniently placed in the pathway to a lot of planets, so it gets a lot of ships docking for a rest on their journey. It’s almost like a mall, with plenty of shops, places to eat, and a small motel for an overnight stay. 

Stiles works as an engineer on the station. He has his own employee apartment that he shares with Lydia and Allison; Lydia’s also an engineer, but Allison works security. The three of them have managed to get annual leave off together and in two days time, they’re heading off on vacation. A literal vacation planet, with hot, sandy beaches and cocktails. Perfect.

A new coffee shop’s opened up on the sixth level. Stiles knows it’s a bad idea even as he steps into the elevator to whisk him up there, because the sixth level also has his favorite book store and candy emporium, and he really can’t spend any of his vacation savings. 

He’s messaging Scott when he looks up at the barista – and goes still, mouth dropping open slightly.

He’s _gorgeous_. Tall and strong, green employee shirt clinging to his biceps. Dark eyes stare back at Stiles and his lips tilt up into a breathtaking grin after a moment. Stiles is pretty sure there’s an answering smile on his own face.

They stand there in stunned, happy silence, just staring into each other’s eyes until there’s a loud huff from behind Stiles.

A gorgeous blonde breezes through from the back, tugging a barista’s apron around her waist. She pauses to look between them, then rolls her eyes.

“Christ, okay, get out of here you two,” she mutters, shoving her friend playfully. “I’ll handle the rush while you two gaze all sickeningly at each other.”

“Yeah,” he says, yanking off his apron, “Like you, Kira and Malia were any better.”

She flips him her middle finger as he ducks under the counter and stops in front of Stiles, grinning again. 

“Can I?” he asks, fingers so close to Stiles’.

“Yes,” he says quickly, nodding a little nervously. “Yeah, sure.”

His hand is warm and strong around Stiles’, giving a little squeeze, and he leads Stiles out of the coffee shop. They walk in silence and Stiles’ heart is pounding, his stomach all fluttery. He still feels in shock, unable to believe it.

He’s found him. 

He’s found his soulmate.

Finally, they find a quieter area of the station and the man sits down on a bench. Stiles wants to just drop down onto his lap and kiss him already and he knows that’s natural, Lydia told him all about it after she met Allison, but he holds himself back and sits down next to him instead.

“Stiles,” he says after another awkward silence.

One eyebrow ticks up. “Stiles?” his voice is a deep rumble and it makes Stiles feel warm. It’s the kind of voice that wraps around him like a blanket, safe and familiar.

“It’s a nickname,” Stiles clarifies. “My real name is...yeah.” But he knows that he wants to tell him his real name. It’s something only his dad and Scott knows, but he wants to share it with his soulmate.

“Boyd.”

Stiles gives him a taste of his own medicine, raising an eyebrow. “Boyd?”

Boyd laughs, soft but bright. “Vernon Boyd,” he says with a wrinkle of his nose. “It’s a family name. Boyd’s what I go by.”

Stiles nods, biting his lip against a grin. He doesn’t want to scare his soulmate off when he’s only just met him. “So...” he says.

“So,” Boyd agrees.

“Hi.”

They say it in unison and Stiles can’t help but laugh, shifting a little closer to Boyd. He feels giddy and almost giggly with his joy, just gazing at Boyd and he knows that this man is perfect for him. He knows already that he’s the person Stiles could fall so easily in love with, from the gentleness in his dark eyes to the little cheeky grin he gives Stiles.

“I never thought I’d find my soulmate,” Boyd admits after a while, “All my friends...”

Stiles nods. “I know,” he says softly, “Me too.”

“But here you are,” Boyd says, gripping Stiles’ hand.

“Here I am.”

They move together until they’re tucked against each other. Stiles’ best friend, Scott, told him that when he met Isaac, within an hour they’d locked themselves away in Isaac’s bedroom. But sex has never been something that interests Stiles. He likes kissing and cuddling and holding hands, he likes intimacy, but intimacy doesn’t translate to sex the way he’s had people insist before, and he just...doesn’t like sex.

But Boyd doesn’t seem in a hurry to drag Stiles off anywhere either and Stiles reminds himself that everyone gets a soulmate, that a person’s soulmate is the one who’s perfect for them. Like his colleague Derek and his soulmate, Braeden; Derek’s aro and he grew up with Braeden. She’s his best friend in the whole universe. It can be love, or friendship, it can be anything, as long as its perfect.

And Boyd already feels perfect for Stiles.

They fit together like they were made to be, Boyd’s arms wrapped around him, and it feels like home.


End file.
